


一些没有具体意义的黄

by iwoer



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer





	一些没有具体意义的黄

那是他第一次偷窥到过去，也是第一次偷窥到未来。  
他的父亲穿过大门径直走向被拴在铁架的母亲，她的双手拷着的链子连着脖子的项圈，双腿大开赤裸着身体坐在地上，抬眼去看着向她走来的男人，双手轻轻在地上向前蹭了蹭，稚幼而纯粹的眼神如同一只见到主人的小母狗。男人走的她面前看了她一眼，解开西裤的拉链掏出里面的阳物递到她嘴边，顶端的伞头摩擦着她饱满红润的嘴唇，顶着唇珠向里戳，她熟练地双手抓住男人的腿由坐改跪，抬高精致的下巴张嘴含住那根东西，虽然狭小的口腔无法齐根含住，但她仍能努力服侍含下的大半根，纤细的喉部颤抖起伏着努力收缩，小脸涨得满满的，双眼闭着，小嘴努力地吸舔，柔顺讨好的样子却被男人视而不见，下面按照自己的感觉一下下顶的更深，按在小巧头颅上的手甚至粗暴地拽着她的黑发向前送迫使她把嘴里的东西吞得更深。就这么抽插了几十下，男人把阳物从那张撑到极限的嘴里拔出，涎水和精液被胡乱抹在还未闭拢的小嘴上，被一点点舔食干净。男人伸手按了按她的肩膀，她便默默转身跪爬到床头，双手支在床上半趴着，后面的双腿分开跪在地上臀部高高翘起，露出股间濡湿的小穴，供男人亵玩。男人毫不客气地拖住她的腰从后面捅了进去，提胯前后操弄了一会，突然弯下腰双手环住她的上身，拢住柔软的胸肉揉搓着，将她的身子紧紧压在床沿上，下面干得更用力，啪啪的声音外渐渐夹杂了她的呻吟，夹着“啊……嗯嗯……嗯疼～”之类的声音，男人听了仿佛更兴奋，缩腰整根抽出，然后狠狠捅进去，顶得她“呃”的一声断在了嗓子里，之后再也喊不出完整的音节。男人操干了百十余下，最后几记深顶射在了里面，然后毫不留情地从里面拔了出来，带出一小股混着淫液的白浊，她的身子软到在床沿上，小脸仿佛被操懵了似的染着红晕，扭动着爬上了床。然后靠着床头的铁架坐起来，双手小心翼翼地抱着张开的双腿打开成m形，朝着男人露出被干得肿胀靡烂的小穴。  
男人扫了一眼，径自缓缓脱下外套和裤子，她抬着头看他，像是只发春的小母狗在等待交媾。男人抬腿跨上床铺，按住她的胯骨从正面进入，顶得床架哗哗响，她被顶在男人精壮的身体和冰冷的铁架间，栅栏格子勒近柔软的身体，仿佛是被架上铁处女受难的圣女，散发出不可思议的脆弱美感，却又淫乱不堪更激发出男人的嗜虐欲望。


End file.
